To Assassinate Sauron
by Oniguru
Summary: with the balance of a Hiten Mitsurugi wielder on their side, even a quest on a knifes edge becomes easier. m for language and blood. Note - I've been working and attending college, both full time. T.T While I am continuing this it's slow going as I'm something of a perfectionist.


I've personally been a little fed up with kenshin-lotr fics where they get kenshin post-revolution and he has already vowed not to kill. I mean wtf people? Knocking them arround with a blunt sword is great when dealing with up to like 50 people but in the numbers that the lotr series has it would be almost useless.

Disclaimer- I don't own either of the two story lines, or the (mostly) historical events included.

To Assassinate Sauron

Prologue

A Glimpse of Skill

It was mid August of the year 1864 and things weren't going well for Kido Takayoshi. His first attempted assault, to re-claim Kyoto, had been turned aside and his forces cut in half. The ishin shishi were too well dug in leaving the charge to be buried in the holes that the cannons had conveniently dug whilst pounding his army into pulp. Why oh _why _had they sent him back? Whatever the reason he had to work with something else now, which was why he was jogging through some of the back streets near the south-west of the city with 20 soldiers in tow. He wasn't sure who it was, but someone had suggested that they separate their forces and enter from various points around the city. They would sneak in, in the dead of night, find whoever was in charge, kill them and than wait for those so-called nationalists to fall apart. A good plan if not for two things, it had decided to rain and his men practically fled when a boy who-was-almost a man stepped out of the shadows in front of them. He was relatively short and had dark (or so it appeared in the rain) almost blood-red hair, his odd violet eyes nearly hidden behind thick bangs and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. his blue kimono, white hakama and blue scarf fluttering in the wind from the slight storm, though not enough to hide the katana and wakizashi on his left hip.

"Leave now, dogs of the Tokugawa, and consider why you fight, or I will be forced to slay you" the boy said. And it looked to Kido like a good portion of his men would gladly leave, they had all heard the rumors of the boy who was reputed to be untouchable on the battlefield (though that couldn't be true. After all he had the scar to prove he had been hit) and his sudden appearance had brought his groups advance to a, metaphorically, screeching halt.

Deciding that his men needed a bit of a morale boost Kido yelled "The day a _lone pup _tells us dogs what to do will be a cold day in hell indeed. Am I right men?!" he raised his unsheathed sword into the air as his men gave cheer and spread out to confront the legendary Himura Battousai thinking that they might be able to prove the rumors false and, just maybe, become legends themselves.

Battousai sighed in defeat as he laid his hand on the hilt of his katana, ironically the very same katana to take the lives of almost everyone he considered family. "I pray that you won't blame me for this in the afterlife" he nearly whispered as the men, led by Kido began to charge him and he drew his blade. Blurring forward he placed three quick horozontal slashes across Kido and the two men unfortunate enough to be right next to him. Jumping over them as they fell, he flattened himself to avoid the blade of some kind of pole arm, but carving a man from his neck to groin on his way down. After landing he brought his blade around in large sweeping arcs about a foot off the ground, cutting ligaments and severing ankles. He immediately jumped forward, running his sword through one mans neck and landing on his back. He pulled the blade out roughly and only just in time to block the pole arm. Having had enough of it he swung around and ran along the pole slicing the wielders neck and nearly decapitating him. With more than half of the men dead or seriously wounded Battousai resumed his ready stance facing off against his remaining foes. Said foes decided tending the wounded was the better part of valor as they picked up as many as they could, including a harshly breathing Kido and beat a hasty retreat. Once they left Battousai reached into his sleeve and removed a small piece of cloth, which he used to wipe his blade. Meanwhile, world away, a small group of elves leaned back from their viewing-mirror in awe. "Perhaps there is hope" Elrond said mildly as he already began making the arrangements in his mind.

AN: Hope you like where I'm going with this and please review once I really get going.


End file.
